


Arguments (1st draft practice writing )

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Emperor's perspective, Lack of Communication, M/M, Might delete this later its mostly practice but dunno, Pls communicate kids its good, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: It's officially sad boi hours, yee haw.This is just practice don't take this too seriously literally a first draft that I threw away before going, hey maybe I should post this in case anyone is curious on how badly I can't write sometimes :P actually you know what don't read this djksk





	Arguments (1st draft practice writing )

As perfect as Gloves and Emperors relationship was, just like any other couple they had their unpleasant moments and fights from time to time. It was rare when the two inklings actually did have a serious fight, both always seemed to try and understand each others point of view to avoid arguing but that only meant whenever they _ did _ fight over things they were serious and they could get ugly fast. 

"I'm so sick of this!" Gloves yelled throwing his hands in the air as he stood from the dinner table in disbelief. "I'm so sick and tired of you acting like just because I'm your boyfriend it means I'm not allowed to be with my friends. I'm not attached to your fucking hip you know!" 

"I never said you were." Emperor quickly defended standing up as well, looking down at Gloves as he spoke as calmly as he could. "Listen, I’m sorry for what I did back there but I was only looking out for you I didn't mean to....make a scene like I did." 

"Looking out for me? How Emperor!? By spying on me and Straps and listening into our private conversation and assuming she was trying to get with me!?” Gloves shook his head furiously, the corners of his eyes prickling with tears. “Emperor she was just trying to tell me that she needed advice on a _ crush _ she had you didn’t have the right to talk to her they way you did!" Gloves covered his mouth with his hands as his voice cracked from the suppressed sobs he was holding back. "Forget about the hurt I'm feeling from you hurting one of my best friends, what's hurting me more is knowing you didn't trust me enough to be alone with her.” Gloves finally unable to hold back his feelings buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried. “Fuck, you don't trust me-"

"Gloves don’t say that." Emperor quickly walked over to his crying boyfriend and pulled him into a tight hug, gently stroking his tentacles as he did his best to calm the shorter inkling down. "I do trust you Gloves I don’t trust anyone more than I do with you.” The yellow inkling pulled back to make eye contact with Gloves, cupping his face gently in his hands as he knitted his brows with concern. “But you know I don't trust others, especially with the people I care about. If something were to happen to you, you don’t know how devastated I would be knowing I wasn't there for you."

"I know, I know….but this isn't about that." Gloves rubbed at his eyes fiercely as he pulled away from Emperor and stepped back putting distance between the two of them. After taking a moment to even out his breaths before looking back at Emperor with puffy red eyes. "Even if that’s true Emp that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t trust me enough to handle myself.” Emperor watched with a heavy heart as Gloves struggled to keep himself calm enough to speak. “Even if Straps had for whatever reason tried to…. I don’t know try to have some type of affair with me or whatever.” Gloves spoke the words bitterly as if they were some type of joke. “Even if that was the case you should still trust me enough to walk away from a situation like that. _ I _ trust you to walk away in that situation and in any other situation. I don't get why _ you _ don't trust me back, we've been dating for a year now Emp. Do you think I'm disloyal and I'd cheat on you or something?" 

"No, I don’t…." Emperor opened his mouth to say more but quickly found he couldn’t find the proper thing to say.

"Then _ act _ like it.” Gloves glared at the ground unable to bring himself to look at Emperor anymore. “I'm so tired of you spying on me and parenting me, I'm your fucking boyfriend for cods sake I’m not your brother." Gloves voiced had been reduced to nothing but a small whisper but his words were loud and clear. Emperor watched as the green inkling grabbed a nearby napkin to wipe his tears away and check the clock on the wall for the hour. "It's getting late….I need to get going." Gloves pointed back towards the front door just outside the kitchen and turned to head towards it.

"Gloves….wait." Emperor quickly caught onto his hand and held it in his own tightly. Emperor wasn’t sure why he reached out to stop him but all he knew was that didn’t want him to leave, even if he was mad with him Emperor wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him everything was ok, that they could solve this and everything would go back to normal again. “I think….it’s best if you stay here tonight. It’s dark outside after all and I heard it might rain later tonight.” 

"No Emp, I need some time alone right now.” Gloves didn’t look at him as he let his hand go and held it close to his chest in a clenched fist. “I have a lot to think about and I’d rather be at my house at the moment." 

Emperor could feel his heartbeat quicken as those words fell from Glove’s mouth. He was beginning to panic, his mind racing to the worst possible outcomes related to those words but the monarch knew he needed to calm down before he did or say anything stupid. Gloves always asked for space whenever they fought and this was no exception., he was overreacting and he needed to be considerate of Glove’s needs at the moment first.

"I-I…" Emperor realized he still had his hand outstretched holding nothing but air, Emperor didn’t realize how cold he suddenly felt from the lack of warmth. "Yes okay that's fine….I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Emperor hadn’t meant for his question to be rhetorical but Gloves seemed to have taken it that way as he left the kitchen without another word. Emperor watched in silent pain as the sound of the front door echoed throughout his empty house in a haunting manner, leaving him completely alone with his racing thoughts. The monarch stood alone for a few minutes, unsure of what to do before deciding it’d be best to head to his own room to think for himself as well. At least then he could sort his thoughts and think more clearly. As Emperor made his slow climb up the stairs he was quickly greeted by the sight of Laceless and Prince peering from above the stairs. 

“Hey uh is everything alright?” Laceless spoke up first surprisingly, tilting his head slightly with worry as Prince nodded in agreement holding each others hands encouraging one another. 

“We heard yelling downstairs and when we went to go check if you two were okay we saw Gloves walking out.” 

Emperor looked at them for a moment before letting out a painfully relaxed laugh. “Forgive us, me and Gloves had a little argument that’s all. It was getting late so Gloves went home to get some needed rest.”

“But I thought today was movie night, wasn’t that why you went to go pick him up earlier?” Prince raised an eyebrow not buying Emperors response.

“We both agreed we were too tired so we’ll have to sit this one out.” Emperor quickly began stepping back feeling both his eye and smile twitch at the two inklings pressing for answers. “I’m off to bed, goodnight.” Emperor quickly cut off their conversation before turning and hurrying down the empty hall, leaving the two younger inklings behind confused as they watched him leave. As soon as the monarch made it to his room he quickly locked his door and sluggishly walked to his bed, throwing himself face first into the mattress carelessly with a frustrated sigh. He fell into a discarded hoodie laying balled up on the mattress and as he quickly stood up to see what it was he immediately recognized it as Glove’s black Skalop hoodie. Emperor sat up and picked up the soft hoodie, tracing the golden lettering on the front with hand remembering Gloves had left it in his room earlier today when he had gone out. The yellow inkling let out a heavy sigh, falling back into bed holding the hoodie close to him. Emperor was quickly reminded why he usually slept at Glove’s place nowadays and not in his own room like he used to. Gloves had a smaller bed compared to him but it always meant whenever Emperor slept over they would fall asleep close to each other. Even on the rare occasion where they slept in Emperors room Gloves was always there to hold and keep Emperor close to him. The bed felt empty without him, and although the hoodie smelled of Glove’s cologne it didn’t feel like him. It was just another cold empty hoodie. 

Emperor had to admit he felt rather pathetic wallowing in his own misery, but honestly even he knew he deserved it. His fear of losing Gloves to someone else and his pride sometimes getting in the way of their sometimes much needed communication had done it once again. If only he had set it aside to talk with him, tell him what he was feeling they could have avoided all of this. Alas the damage was done and now the only thing he could do was to try and fix it. Of course, fix everything first thing tomorrow. Emperor didn’t think he had the willpower to do anything anymore other than lay on his bed and miss his boyfriend. The monarch took off his jacket and slipped into Glove’s hoodie, thankful that Gloves had gotten it oversized so it fit him perfectly as he tucked himself into bed. Emperor then curled into himself, quickly pulling out his phone and dialing one his saved contacts.

After a few rings the line on the other side was picked up. "Sunshine Flower Boutique, how may I help you?"

"Hello, what's the biggest hand bouquet you sell and can you make it bigger?"

**Author's Note:**

> Blaaaah dunno what to say just hope y'all are doing good, this is a little messy (correction VERY messy) my bad BUT needed the practice. Dunno who asked me before but someone wanted to see my first drafts when I write something so here's one I won't finish! It's ass! All first drafts are never perfect they're all messy but they help you get started and get an idea of where you're heading. Lmao hope you guys didn't cry from this but at least whoever asked or anyone who was curious can see the torment I have to re-write and edit.
> 
> Love you all, stay healthy <3


End file.
